Empyrean
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: May finally confronts Ash, trying to tell him how she feels is harder then it seems, once he finally builds up to courage to tell her he loves her, Team rocket shows up, and whats this about Pikachu being flung across the sky? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a pokemon fan fiction, so I hope I am able to please the readers , just to let you know this is an Ash and May pairing, so if you do not like this pairing, please do not flame me, for I would not do that to you , thank you! And enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own a few games .**

Walking towards the endless blue ocean, Ash and his friends came to a brief stop that was surrounded by silence. Each member of the group was pensive, occupied with their own thoughts about the journey that lied ahead, awaiting each and every one of them.

" Well…. I guess this is good-bye." May was brought back from her thoughts by Brock's calm and steady voice. Quickly she turned to check Ash, she studied him and when for a second he looked at her but then turned away to watch the ocean once more, she lowered her head once again to watch her feet.

" Yeah…, but hey I'm sure we will run into each other again, right?" Max's intelligent voice spoke out with hope as he awaited an answer. May was inclined to disagree, although they were in the same criteria, meaning dealing with pokemon, the odds of them running into one another again was slim.

When no one spoke out Max began to cry. " Why isn't anyone speaking! Look!" Max pointed to a boat pulling up. The gang was currently at slate port city and everyone was going their separate directions. May was going to get on the ferry to go to Lilycove seeing as she wanted to enter in the master rank contest, Max was going to be picked up by his parents momentarily, and Brock was going to keep Ash company as the awaited Mr. Briney to bring the boat so that he can take them back to Kanto.

" The boat is arriving….after this we won't…we won't…" Max started to cry a little harder, and surprisingly May didn't make any move to comfort him. The reason being that she was trying desperately to hold back tears of her own.

" We all knew this time would come, don't worry Max we'll keep in touch, now come on let me take you to where your parents are waiting." Max looked at Brock and welcomed his way of comfort, nodding slightly he turned to Ash and May.

" Sis.. I'll see ya soon, and Ash, it was great going along with you, I don't think I can ever thank you enough for what you have done for me Ash, and all you have taught me." He stuck out his hand firmly and pondered about when Ash was going to move.

Slightly Ash turned to Max, after staring at his hand for awhile he smiled a big smile and shaked his hand firmly. " Don't mention It Max, and don't worry, we'll meet up again, and hopefully by that time you'll have your own journey and your very own pokemon right beside you!"

Max smiled and gave an excited 'yeah!' before running down the port side and meeting up with Brock. Brock looked at May and smiled sadly, it was awful not giving a proper good-bye, but it seemed as if she wasn't going to be talking for awhile.

As the two left and the boat pulled up to dock, it's loud steamy engine could be heard and it's horn roared loudly throughout the port. Ash looked at May carefully, she had not moved at all. Squinting his eyes a little, showing some remorse he decided to talk.

" You'll do great at the contest… May." Checking to see if she had replied to his statement in any way he noticed she moved her hand a little, slowly it started to bald up into a fist. " ….May?"

Turning suddenly with her hair whisking against her face at the abrupt action, she jumped on ash and started to pound on his chest. She yelled some incoherent things at Ash but the one thing that he heard and most of all felt was when she had yelled out for him not to leave her.

Staring at her as she started to slow down on her attack, he noticed how she was crying out of desperation now. She looked at him, eye to eye, her nose and eyes red from crying, her hair everywhere, since her bandana had fallen off right after she jumped on him forcefully, and her eyes held so much pain and forlornness that he couldn't stand to look at them anymore.

" Ash… I-Ash-I don't want to go without you…." shutting his eyes tightly he held on to the hands that struck him repeatedly moments before. Giving a tight squeeze he spoke out gently.

" You don't have to go…if you don't want to." She looked at him in shock.

" You want me to come with you?" Getting the courage to look at her he smiled.

" Of course, did you think I didn't want you to May?"

" But Ash….I can't." Ash looked at he puzzled " Why not May?"

May buried her head into Ash's chest and said some inaudible words towards him.

" May.. May! I can't hear you like this, please…" He reached for her chin and upon sitting up made her face him. " what were you saying."

May looked at him and for a second she felt the need to run back into his arms, but her eyes went back to her intensity and in a quick flash she threw something at Ash.

Ash being knocked back had no idea what was going on, the only things he heard was a small " my boat's leaving" and the shout of a string shot attack.

Moments later Ash was tied up by Beautifly's string shot and in utter shock he watched as the bug pokemon flew onto it's master's head that was now leaning over against a railing of the S.S Tidal.

May's hair blowing smoothly through the breeze and little sparkles of tears flowing down her cheek was the last image Ash had of May.

**What do you think? Please read and Review and ill post Reviews to your reviews k k? **


	2. Ch 2 years go by quick

**Hi Hi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed it means a lot to me! Okay on with the story!**

" Okay Ladies and gentleman! The show will now continue! Our finalist May and Drew will take there place as they battle it out for the Master Rank Ribbon!" The female announcer of the contest shouted, engulfing the attention of the audience.

The crowd screamed loudly as May and Drew took their stance. May smiled confidently at Drew as Drew just simply smirked back.

" You know May, I never thought I would be facing you here in this situation."

" Hmph! I can say the same for you Drew! GO BLAZIKEN!" May threw her ball in the air and out came her first pokemon. Blaziken with a tremendous display of beauty whirled around with a fiery spin and landed perfectly on the contest arena with grace and strength.

Drew looked a little shocked for a moment. " What do you have it Folks? Blaziken sure looks ready!"

The Crowd cheers again. Drew called out his trusted pokemon Roselia, and with a pedal dance it light the stage with a rainbow color of magnificence.

" Not to bad Drew."

" BEGIN!"

" Blaziken! Use Blaze Kick!" Blaziken jumped in the air and started to stretch it's foot in an embery glow.

" Roselia counter it's attack with Magical Leave!" Roselia did as it was told but the fire burned right through the leaves.

" Oh c'mon Drew you should know better than that! Fire will always win! Blaziken combo it with OVERHEAT!"

After hitting Roselia to the floor with it's Blaze Kick it spun around wildly generating an overheat attack.

" Oh no! Roselia dodge and use solar beam!" Roselia jumped into the air and tried to prepare it's attack but Blaziken's overheat expanded and hit the Roselia out conscious.

" Nooo!"

" Well there you have it folks! For the final Round our contestant May swept the floor clean not receiving one hit! Congratulations May! I hear this is your 2nd Master Rank Contest am I correct?"

The crowd was booming and Drew stooped over to pick up his befallen Roselia. May looked over at him and gave him a heart-filled smile. She turned back to the announcer and smiled.

" That's correct this is my second master rank contest! The first one I won with my Delcatty!

The crowd cheered and May bowed before respectfully receiving her ribbon and walking out of the contest arena. She was staring down at her ribbon case and her eyes started to get blurry. She quickly wiped them away, it has been 2 years since she had last seen Ash, of course she had grown up, one might say that she had become quite the beauty.

May had let her hair grow long, she still held her bandana but now it left a beautiful image outlining her face. Her clothing was still regular, but her shirt was now sleeveless, and her shorts were a little shorter, the color was the same, she liked the combination of red, blue and white.

She had grown taller and filled out more in certain places, but she never truly paid mind to that. Her pokemon had grown as well. Her skitty evolved to a Delcatty, her Combuskin into a Blaziken and her other pokemon Bulbasaur and beautifly stood the same.

She had caught a new pokemon and enteredin a few contest with it, but most of the time someone else was partial to it and worked with it all day long.

" Pi! Pichu-Pi!" May twirled around to see her newest pokemon running towards her, it jumped it her open arms and cuddled against her.

" Oh hello Minun how are you today?" The pokemon squealed a little for it's reply. " Well that's great, now where Is the person that was looking after-" " May!"

May turned slightly to the voice that called her and she simply smiled.

" Hello Toshki." Minun piped up and then gave a soft growl at the Houndoom that was right beside Toshki. " Oh Minun… it looks like Minun still doesn't trust Houndoom."

Toshki laughed nervously and offered his hand to Minun. Minun accepted happily and jumped in his arms and accidentally made May stumble back.

" Heh… oh! I see you won another contest great job May! I knew you could do it!" May smiled and gave a sweet thanks. Toshki leaned in and gave a small peck on her cheek.

May did not blush for she was use to it, after all this was her boyfriend now. After he pulled away she looked at him lazily, she had half-imagined that it was Ash.

" Are you okay May?" He studied her worryingly.

" Uh-Yeah! I'm fine the contest took a lot out of me, heh, I think I'm going to go to the pokemon center to rest." Toshki nodded.

" Want me to come?" May shook her head softly.

" No it's okay, I'll be fine, you need to practice for your contest tomorrow at Slateport City, meaning we have to get on the boat tomorrow morning and you need a lot of practice now so you can sleep well."

" Oh May what would I do without you?"

May turned around and walked a little but then stopped just so she could look back and smirk a reply. " you will still be with Erika if it wasn't for me." She stifled a little laugh at Toshki's face as she ran towards the pokemon center.

Somewhere else Ash was walking down a dusty road, right beside him was Pikachu, he looked at his little friend and smiled. " We're finally here Pikachu!"

" Pi-Pikachu!" Ash looked over the horizon. He was at Slateport city, he watched as the sky started to get dark.

" Looks like the boat will be leaving tomorrow morning Pikachu, let's get some sleep at the pokemon center."

" Pikachu."

Ash walked towards the center slowly. " I never thought I would be back here… May after hearing about your accomplishments, Im so proud of you, and I can't wait to see you again."

" Pikachu…." Pikachu was sad now and Ash knew why.

" Yeah Pikachu I don't know why either… She just left us, and she never called, even after we tried to call her we could never get in contact."

" Pika-Pi!" Ash laughed " hehe Yeah! If it wasn't for Max we wouldn't have known where she was…. I thought she would have moved to another region by now, in a way im glad she didn't…. now we can see her again... heh anyways let's get some sleep!"

**Hehehe Please Review! Thanks love ya all!**


	3. chapter 3, jealousy ensued

**Hi Hi! Thanks for the reviews I'm really hoping to get more reviews but hey I can't ask for that much right? alright here comes the jealousy! Oh and I just wanted to say sorry about Minun saying Pichu lol I was going to give May a Pichu but decided against it lol, k k read on!**

As May walked into the pokemon center she immediately headed for a to sit. She found a nice spot near a window and she layed down quickly.

" Ahhhh… man I need this."

" Minun-min!" May's little Minun jumped onto May's belly earning an 'ump' from May.

" Aw Minun what is it.. I'm tiredddddddddddddddddd ." Minun just squealed and jumped some more. " hmm… I know! Why don't you go find Toshki and keep him company, make sure he is training good enough so he can rest properly alright?"

" Minun!" The Minun cuddled with May. " Aw Minun-hahaha-stop-hahaha" May softly pulled Minun away. " Now go."

" Min! Min!" Minun ran off.

" ahh…finally." May closed her eyes a little, after awhile she started to dream, it was a sweet dream.

_" May you have to make it onto that ferry!"_

_" No I can't…"_

_" Why not! If you miss this, you'll miss your contest and then you cant get into the master rank contest."_

_" But I can't leave my brother Max."_

_" Oh May…"_

" Ash….."

_" Hey May! Come over here, Brock is cooking up something good."_

_" Yum!… umm.. Actually I can't right now, you go on ahead."_

_" Huh? What could be more important that food?"_

_" Heh oh Ash always thinking with your belly." She turned from him as he started to blush, making her blush as well._

_" May…" he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. " Let's go eat okay? I won't eat without you." He smiled slightly._

_May tried to hide her blush and did so by the time she turned around. She smiled and gave a small nod for approval as she held her hands behind her._

_" Sure thing Ash let's go eat!"_

_" You two coming!" Brock yelled out to the two pokemon lovers. _

_" Yeah Brock!" Ash ran off. May looked down at her hands and stared at the gift inside it. In her hands was a small and shiny poke ball she smiled as she imagined giving it to ash and him loving it. She had managed to pick it up from Professor. Birch when they ran into him again and Professor Oak._

_Putting it away she only hoped for the perfect time to give him her present._

" I-I never got to …give it to you…Ash."

Toshki was sitting beside her, studying her sleeping composition. She kept fidgeting, and it seemed as if she was extremely sad. He wanted to reach out and hold her, but he didn't know if he should.

May had been having dreams like this all the time, since as far back as when they met again at her first Master Rank competition and he started to officially date her. He had always known she loved Ash and that he probably caught her on the rebound but he didn't care, he loved May.

" Oh May… please sleep a dreamless sleep for once." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before finding a place to sleep himself. Minun slept right beside him.

The next day May awoke feeling a little groggily, but she didn't let it get to her, she had awoken first and so she rushed to wake up Toshki.

" Hurry Toshki! The ferry will be leaving soon!"

" Huh-what….oh no!" He jumped up and banged into May, May fell back and landed on her butt, while giving a cold stare to Toshki.

" Hehe-sorry!"

" Never mind that! Get going!" She got up and rubbed her rear as Toshki ran out of the pokemon center while giving a hurried thanks to Nurse Joy. May followed suit.

" Narrowly making it is sure fun, right May?" Toshki smiled as the cool breeze swept across his face as the ferry set sail.

May looked at him exhausted as she was at loss for breath. " Sure-thing-heh." She inhaled loudly. " whatever you say."

" Um… May…"

" Hmm?"

" I need to ask you something, I've kind of been wondering about it for awhile now."

_Oh no…_ " Yeah, what is it?"

" May, do you think, that we can … " He looked at May and saw her pleading eyes, he knew she wasn't ready to be asked about him just yet. " umm I-I don't know, maybe travel outside of the Hoenn region together?" _ooo, nice save._

" Huh? Um-sure-hehehe-why not! That would be great."

Toshki smiled and nodded before turning around to look out into the water again.

May stared at his back for awhile before dropping her head. " I'm going to go practice with Minun a little…" She said almost inaudibly.

" ok." Toshki spoke no more as May fought off the urge to just yell out how sorry she was.

In the end she just left. _ Why should I be sorry…… Oh I know! Because I am his girlfriend and yet I still love Ash!_ When she thought these words to herself she immediately brought her hand up to her mouth.

Although she did not speak this out loud, she initial reaction showed how she had been keeping this fact away from herself.

" Minun…"

May looked down at her Minun. " Hey… ready for some practice."

" Min Minun!"

" Alright use charm now!"

" Minun!"

Back at Slateport Ash was getting ready for the ferry to arrive.

" Heh, they should really think about getting more than one boat to travel from Lilycove to Slateport, right Pikachu?"

" Pi-Pikachu!"

" Oh look here it comes!"

Ash did not know that May was on that boat, and with her a whole lot of trouble. For they were not in an Empyrean, they were merely in the world of pokemon, where trouble is around every corner.

**How did you like it? Please Review thanks! Jealousy will be in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4, the move that starts it all

**Yes! Thank you all so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me seeing that there are still Ash and May fans out there! Yay Ash and May! Okay sorry that I promised you jealousy in the last chapter and there was none, but I couldn't find anything perfect moment for it, well excluding the part where Toshki knew May still loved Ash, hehe, Anywho! This chapter will be dedicated to that, watch out readers Ash is going to meet Toshki again!**

" _Heh, they should really think about getting more than one boat to travel from Lilycove to Slateport, right Pikachu?"_

_" Pi-Pikachu!"_

_" Oh look here it comes!"_

Ash started to walk up to the dock where the Ship was coming to, he smiled brightly as the door starting to come down, giving over a passage for all the customers to leave the ship safely. He walked through the crowd, being as impatient as ever to get onboard as quickly as he could so that he could see May.

May gently got off the ship, Toshki and Minun right behind her, she looked around the beautiful city and sighed, Toshki ran right past her making her fully awake and stopped when he came face to face to the pokemon coordinator welcome sign.

" Look May! We better hurry and sign up we wouldn't want to-May?" Toshki had turn around with delight but seeing his girlfriend's shocked and stunned face he grew worried. He ran to her and shook her. " May what's wrong?" He followed her gaze and was utterly shocked to find out what had captured her complete attention.

May had been in this position for a good few minutes, trying to figure out if all this was real, standing right across from her, a little ways off the side of the ramp leading inside the ship, was her one true love. He himself had made no gesture to move, but the blatant staring was enough to say they acknowledged each other's presence.

Toshki slowly turned around, facing Ash completely, anger grew on his face for a mere second but he then calmed down and made his way to greet the pokemon master wannabe.

" Hey Ash! Remember me? Long time no see." He extended his hand to Ash, whom in return did not shake it. " O-kay, Yeah.. It's been awhile huh?" At the last part of his unneeded comment he turned to see May's reaction. " Mat and I have been dating for awhile now, and she's been winning Master rank contests left and right."

Ash and May finally broke out of their stupor and turned to look directly at Toshki, May placing a furious look in her eyes, and Ash confused and hurt.

" Ash-I-I" May struggled to find the right words, it was especially harder with all the noise in the shipping area, and people bumping into them every other second since they were blocking the path.

" It has been awhile May… I would ask how you were doing, but it's pretty clear that your fine." He turned to look at Toshki for a slight moment then down to the floor.

" Pica-Pi!" Pikachu hoped off of Ash's dropped shoulders and ran to May, jumping into her surprised arms.

" Pikachu! How are you?" " Pica!" : Have you've been taking care of Ash?" Pikachu nodded it's head and smiled. May caressed Pikachu's fur and it gave out a happy sigh.

" Min-Minun!" Pikachu looked down at the new pokemon and hopped out of May's arms to play with it.

May smiled simply at their curiosity but she didn't introduce one another, she was to preoccupied on what to do with Ash here.

_All boarding in 1 minute to Lilycove, every passenger intending to get onboard please make your way inside the ship, Thank you._

" I guess that's you Ash? I hope you have fun in Lilycove, be sure to call something, buh bye!" Toshki was rushing Ash out of the picture, he did not want to loose May after it took so long to get her. Sure he caught her on the rebound, so it didn't take much persuasion to get her to say yes, but her heart had never truly forgotten Ash, and he was so close.

May looked on worriedly as she watch Toshki saying bye to Ash and Ash being at a lost, for the first time ever, for words.

" Uh-Yeah I guess so… c'mon Pikachu." He walked past Toshki and slowly up the ramp. He came beside May and stopped, hanging his head low.

" May I…came here to have you…" Ash had felt he lost her, and with that he shouldn't love her. May who was looking at the ground shot her head up out of surprise, tears started to form and as Ash started to continue to walk, in a desperate attempt she whispered something hastily.

" You still can." Now it was Ash's time to turn his head in question and happiness at May. Toshki yelled for May to hurry along, and she ran to him. Ash smiled as he watched them disappear inside the crowd.

_Now boarding, we are leaving the dock, please stand clear of the ramp. Thank you._

" Pikachu?"

" Pika!" Pikachu nodded in response to his obvious question.

" Right, let's go!" He jumped off the ramp as it started to come up to a close, he barely made it and he smiled his usual smile at accomplishing something great.

He was going after May.

Running feverishly in mere minutes he caught up to her, as he grabbed onto her shoulder, she turned around quickly, almost expectedly. Ash watched her hair fly in sync with her turning face, exposing her tear bearing eyes, and red nose.

Ash's first feeling was falling in love with her all over again. He knew that he was going to fight for her. " May, how about we go out tonight, take a tour of Slateport, you know make up for lost time." Ash gave a sincere smile. May looked at Ash searching for his sincerity.

" Sure! I-I mean…" She quickly turned to Toshki, who was speechless and seething with jealousy. " If it's alright with you Toshki."

" Uh…but May what about my contest?" He held out his hand to May and May felt disappointed. She made an attempt for his hand but Ash quickly pulled her back.

" We can all go together! And after we can go out."

May squealed and clasped her hands together. " That's great! We'll have so much fun…"

" sure…" Toshki turned around. " May im going to go register. You coming?" May looked back and forth between the two, Minun piped up and started to pull May. Pikachu in turn pulled May as well.

May smiled and knew the pokemon had given her an excuse to be with Ash. " Toshki Minun wants to play with Pikachu…"

" oh." He looked down for a second and then quickly smiled at May reassuringly. " Okay May, but you better be there, I need my lucky star so I can win." May blushed. Toshki looked at Ash's glare and then smiled inwardly at the move he was about to commit.

Toshki leaned forward and kissed May lightly on the lips. May was a little stunned and did not respond. As quickly as it had happen, it was over, and Toshki was already running down the street heading for the contest.

May stood there for a little while before turning to Ash. " So…uh, how about we find a place for them to play?" May was incredibly giddy but also worried.

" Yeah!" Ash grabbed May's hand and held on tight, he started to run and May tried to keep up, to be honest she had missed this.

While running May spoke up. " You know what Ash?"

" What happened May?" Ash was smiling.

And so was May. " I miss this."

Ash stopped for a moment, only long enough to turn back and smile at her with his eyes. " yeah, me too."

**Okay I hope you liked it! Love ya all and review! **


	5. Chapter 5, My kiss goodbye

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I think this chapter may be a little short since im focusing on ending my .hack ficcy so I hope you like it and always remember to review .**

" Pika-Pikachu!" " Min-Minun!" The two electric pokemon played together at a near-by park as Ash and May rested on a small bench.

" Wow May I still can't go over the fact that you caught a Minun.. And that you've become quite famous for winning a lot of Master Rank contests." Ash looked on impressed at May's ribbon case.

" Hmph! What are you trying to say Ash! That you didn't think I could do it?" May turned away, Ash and her always got into misunderstandings but this time she was just doing it for old time sake.

Ash started wailing his hands in the air frantically trying to fix the problem. " No May not at all, I was just so impressed. I didn't mean it like that honest I'm-" Then May giggled. " Hey!"

She turned around laughing shyly at first but then as Ash joined it she let out a much needed full out loud laugh. She looked at Ash and smiled she remembered the day she left him and regretted it so much.

" May..?" May turned around and nodded her head as if to say to proceed.

" That last day…." May tucked her hand over the other and placed it over her lap. " Why May?"

She started to fidget and turn her attention to the pokemon. " I guess it's because….Oh Ash…. If I would have stayed with you any longer, I wouldn't have be where I am today, and I'm sure it's the same for you…"

" what! That's nonsense May, do you know how much I've missed you!" After saying that Ash bit back his tongue, he remembered that May was now a couple with Toshki, he bawled up his fists.

" Ash… I wanted to go with you, you don't know how embarrassing it was for me to just spit out my feelings like that and then leave you, but it just didn't feel like the right thing to do…..none of that matters any more Ash…" May stood up " Minun!"

" Min-Min!"

Ash grabbed onto to May's arm as he stood up as well. " Don't run away again May." He looked directly at her, searching and praying she would look at him. When he saw she looked out at the corner of her eye, he gently took her chin and made her face him. He gave a heart-felt smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek. May blushed then pulled away softly.

" For some reason Ash…all I can do is run from you." Ash stood frozen, wondering how he could interpret her words. May ran and Minun jumped into her arms. Ash did not turn around he just sighed and looked at Pikachu.

" Do you think that was something bad?"

With a solemn voice Pikachu jumped behind Ash and pat his back giving whatever reply it could.

" May! You made it! I was actually getting worried…." he kissed her softly. " Where's Ash?" His voice was hopeful.

" I um.. Left him at the park."

" Oh." He tucked his arm around her waist. " Is everything alright?"

" yeah sure, I just didn't want to miss out on your opening round."

Toshki smiled and entered the backstage with May.

" Doesn't look like much competition does it?" May surveyed the room and nodded. " I think I'm going to go warm up, wanna help me?"

" Sure!" May took out a random poke ball. " come on out Delcatty!"

Delcatty came out and gave a smile as It got ready to battle. The couple started to spar as so did many other contestants.

Ash had entered the arena and asked nurse joy where he could find Toshki, she said she had no idea but when he mentioned May's name she sparked to memory.

" May? Oh you know THE May?"

" Uh…yeah?" Ash was confused.

" Oh I'm so sorry, it's just that she is like the ultimate coordinator, or at least I'm in her fan club!" Nurse Joy giggled a little.

" fan club? May has a fan club?"

" Why of course! There are always fan clubs for those deserving! We have about 10 people in her fan club, one of this year's highest!"

" O-kay… I'm just going to go look for her now…"

" tell her I said hi!"

" Whoa that was weird." Ash wandered around until he came to find Toshki and May, May had just lost to Toshki, but it seemed as if she wasn't even trying, and Toshki realized this. He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. Of course Ash became jealous and angry but he took no action.

Toshki whispered something and May replied, Toshki at first looked shock but then understanding and kissed her softly on the lips. May wrapped her arms around Toshki neck lazily and kissed back somewhat, of course all this body language had no registration in Ash's mind, all he saw was kissing and his lost opportunity.

" What was I thinking…." Ash turned away hoping to be quiet but Pikachu piped up. " Pika!" The couple broke up and turned to them, Ash stared hopelessly and Toshki had nothing to say.

" Ash…."

Ash walked away and the announcement for the start of the competition began. May looked back at Toshki and he simply smiled sadly. May kissed him again softly then ran after Ash. Toshki readied his Houndoom and entered into the arena, his lucky star wasn't going to be with him today.

**Okay that's it for this chapter! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6, The crowd, your eyes, my tear...

**Im sooo sooo very sorry, With school and my other stories and just everything I never really got around to make a new chapter, Geeze I hope everyone didn't forget about this story lol, Anyways This won't be the last chapter as I was thinking about doing because I had no time to pursue this. I will do my best to make you proud and tell me what you think I should do in continuing this story hehe Thanks!**

_Toshki whispered something and May replied, Toshki at first looked shock but then understanding and kissed her softly on the lips. May wrapped her arms around Toshki neck lazily and kissed back somewhat, of course all this body language had no registration in Ash's mind, all he saw was kissing and his lost opportunity._

_" What was I thinking…." Ash turned away hoping to be quiet but Pikachu piped up. " Pika!" The couple broke up and turned to them, Ash stared hopelessly and Toshki had nothing to say._

_" Ash…."_

_Ash walked away and the announcement for the start of the competition began. May looked back at Toshki and he simply smiled sadly. May kissed him again softly then ran after Ash. Toshki readied his Houndoom and entered into the arena, his lucky star wasn't going to be with him today._

May started to run as fast as she could, which with her fan club and the press blocking her way was not easy at all. Bursting through the crowds even knocking an adult over, she didn't care about those insignificant things, she cared about one crucial person in her life. Ask Ketchum.

" May how could you loose so easily?"

" What Happened out there May?"

" Where are you going May?"

" Is there a Family emergency?"

" May you rule, I don't like that Drew, don't worry you'll get him next time!"

May was backed up into a corner the crowd started to grow restless shutting her eyes she screamed out of frustration, The crowd did not stop though, instead they started to close in her a little more.

" Pikachu use Thunder!" A large bolt crashed through the crowd separating them into two separate aisles. May dared notopen her eyes seeing as the bolt of lightning barely missed her head by three inches. Throughout the smoke from the clash of the lightning and the fire extinguisher to the right side of May, she felt a presence approaching her shaken up body. _Ash! Where are you!_ Moments later that very presence took hold of her hand and quickly dragged her out of there.

Holding her arm up across her eyes she was still blind to her situation, but the one in charge seemed to know what was happening. Muffled screams and yells could be heard from the crowd, May couldn't help but smile at the wonderful escape, and she had to admit this rescuer of hers seemed so familiar.

Once through the smoke and pummeling through the contest doors, the escapees made their way out. The rescuer was still holding May's hand but once they had reached their destination he had turned his hand into a more comforting position.

When she first opened her eyes she saw the position of their hands, and felt the warmness of it, she smiled softly and squeezed it for a second sub-consciously. She then remembered she hadn't seen who her rescuer was and looked up to see his face hurriedly.

She wasn't surprised in the least.

Ash moved forward to close the space between them and he brought their enclosed hands closer to the midpoint of their ever enclosing chests. He looked down at her softly and with a crimson light blush she looked up to meet his gaze.

Squinting her eyes a little and looking away quickly she didn't know what to tell this boy, no this man who've she has grown to love so much. Ash held onto her tighter not wanting to let her go anymore, the crowds started to yell once more. Their voices approaching, a sign of their arrival and ruining their moment.

Ash searched May's face for an answer, anything that would show any sign of true devotion. May looked at him and remembering everything they've been through and everything she has done for him and to him she cried a little yet smiled. Ash opened his eyes wide, taking in the steps and voices of their intruders he knew there was no time to say what needs to be said.

May tilted her head up slowly wanting to kiss Ash and Ash slowly started to bend it down to give her free access, but the doors busted it open and with a look of regret in both of the trainer's eyes Ash left with Pikachu right behind him, running into the near-by Park.

May was left there, all alone as the crowds started to gather around her once again. She actually contemplated about running after him, wondering if he would now she was right behind him and that he should stop to catch her in his arms.

Delcatty came out of her ball and May had an idea.

" Delcatty use Blizzard in a swirl around us!" Delcatty did as it was told and as May and Delcatty were engulfed by the snow she called out Blaziken to burn an escape away from the crowd. In the direction of the park.

" Ash… I'm not letting it end this way…." May jumped through the exit provided for her and made her way into the park. After running for about 1 min she stopped at the site of a Pikachu standing in the middle of her pathway.

"Pika Pi….Pika Pi!" Pikachu chimed up and pointed in a direction of a fountain that got it's supply of water from a near-by lake. May walked slowly towards the fountain and as she scanned the air she saw Ash standing in front of the lake.

The next move was all up to her, and she knew what she had to do.

**Okay! That's it, I hopped you all liked it, sorry I'm trying here I'll get the next chapter up soon, promise! Hehe Read and review!**


	7. The confession, and pikachu's flight

**Hey everyone just thought I should update hehe, I didn't get that many reviews :cries: so I'm hoping the turnout will be better this turn around **

** hehe Im going to add a lot of Ash and May fluff in this one so be warned!**

_"Pika Pi….Pika Pi!" Pikachu chimed up and pointed in a direction of a fountain that got it's supply of water from a near-by lake. May walked slowly towards the fountain and as she scanned the air she saw Ash standing in front of the lake._

_The next move was all up to her, and she knew what she had to do._

" A-" she took a deep breath and then let it out, May was trying so earnestly to get her voice across to Ash's ears, she wanted him to able to hear and _feel_ what she had to say to him, and she could only hope that he would in some way reply in the way that corresponded to her own sincere words.

She walked a little bit closer, he was still standing, staring out into the lake, she heard him sigh.

" Why didn't I kiss her… Why did she kiss him…." He sighed once more and then took his hat off. May was shocked since she knew Ash only took his hat off only when he went to sleep. Heck she wasn't even sure if he took it off when he showered. At this thought she giggled silently to herself.

" She is with Toshki… how could I have been so stupid to think I would have a chance with her, heh.. After all she is the one that tied me up with string shot and left me at the dock."

At this point May couldn't take it anymore. With a shook of her head she stretched out her arm gently and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. His eyes grew wide in shock but for some reason he did not turn nor worry, slowly letting his shock wear off and letting his eyes drop down lazily, he smiled gently.

" Ash….." Her voice was smooth and transparent. She knew she was wearing her heart on her sleeve as they call it, but she didn't care. " Ash… why would you say such things… do you meant it… all of it?"

" It's the truth is it not?

May grew beat red at first, remembering the way they departed and her childish act of tying him up. " uh-y-yeah…"

" They why not speak about it as the reason to my failure?" His voice was a whisper and for awhile neither of them spoke as the wind howled.

" It wasn't like that! I mean-uh it was but.. Oh Ash I Really CARE about YOU!" May took her hand off his shoulder and clasped her hands together. Shutting her eyes vigorously and holding on tight some tears managed to brake through.

Ash turned around as soon as he heard her voice, so filled with pain and love, he grasped onto her and brought her into a tight embrace. She leaned her head on the top of his chest that was connecting to his shoulder blade, he held her trying to comfort her, and as he caressed her hair and whispered words to calm her he told her gently he cared about her just as much, and possibly a lot more.

Ash was red from embarrassment, even though there has been time to mature he was still the same old Ash that never really noticed girls, and never knew the signs of love. That is until now…

Her face was red and teary eyes, nose cringed up, hair everywhere, her clothes untidy…… and he had never seen anyone more beautiful then her.

" May…. I do not know what to say… I may not be as.. Romantic as Toshki… or wise, or into pokemon contest…. But I do know one thing… May I-" Ash was interrupted by a piercing scream from Pikachu.

" PIKA!" Ash still holding unto May in his arms looked back worryingly for his Pikachu.

" Hahaha Guess who it is twerp!"

" Team Rocket! What are you doing here!" Ash noticed they were using an electric proof claw to pick up Pikachu…. Once again.." " Let Pikachu Go!"

" Hahaha Prepare for trouble!"

" Make that Double!"

May looked at Ash with a bored looked then at Team Rocket, she wiggled out of His embrace but he was too caught up with saving Pikachu for the umpteenth time to notice. She reached in her backpack and took out a poke ball.

" Blaziken GO!" Blaziken got out of it's ball and unto the hot air balloon of Team Rocket's.

" Uh-oh….." They all said in unison. Ash smiled and looked at May as she held her hand son her hips looking pissed and bored. " Um-here! You can have Pikachu.. We were just joking really hehehehehe" They tried to give Blaziken Pikachu and act all chummy

Needless to say it didn't work.

Next thing you know you see Pikachu getting flung across the sky by Blaziken and unfortunatley.. Eh I mean fortunately was caught by Ash, but they fell in the fountain near-by, and Blaziken listening to his master's order for an overheat.

Messing up Jessie's hair and already messed up face, Blaziken blew the Rockets away as it jumped back down to the ground Hugged May and then went back into it's poke ball.

" May!" Ash got up and let Pikachu down. " You were awesome, you really trained Blaziken well…"

May blushed a little. " Heh thank you so much!" May jumped on him and hugged him. Ash started to grow crimson as well and didn't try to get her off him, instead after adapting to the situation and remembering what he was about to her due to fact that she was so warm., He encircled his hands around her waist and brought her in closer.

" May I have something I need to say to you…" He whispered as he pressed his lips slowly on her cheek after whispering his agenda to her ear. May pulled back a little seeing if she had to be worried. After looking into her eyes she smiled through her own and pleaded him to go on.

" May… I love you…"

**Muhahahhahaha you know Im evil with cliffhangers all the time! Hehe I hope you liked it, I tried to add humor tell me if it was apparent lol, Thanks bye! Read and review!**


End file.
